His gaurdian
by evanne1
Summary: The one thing a gaurdian isn't supposed to do is fall in love. Did I follow that rule well.... thats later on in the story
1. First year

A guardian is well a guardian for witches or wizards that have greater destiny than most. Harry Potter was defiantly in that category. See guardians we make sure that are charges (the people who we protect) fulfill that destiny. When the ancients (or elders) gave me first charge, Harry.

Wait I'm getting to ahead of myself so let me explain some things

My name is Ariel I am a guardian but only half I am also a witch

The ancient are what you would call my bosses they assign charges and keep the guardians in line

Guardians have special powers they can heal and apparate kind of imagine it without the pop and instead white light

Since I am only half guardian I have other powers I have the power of the elements, you know earth, water, air, and fire.

There is one more thing the number one thing a guardian must not do Fall in love with their charge to say that I followed this rule…….. well that's later in the story

Now where was I oh yeah, my first charge was Harry I was eleven years old same age as Harry. It was right after Halloween, the ancients thought that since the troll attacked that Harry needed protecting and apparently I was the one for the job.

To say that the 'golden trio' was surprised was an understatement. I explained why I was here and the other junk. Harry welcomed me warmly and so did Ron. Hermione was a different story. She ran straight to Dumbledore probably thinking I was who knows what. The old man eyed me curiously a twinkle always in his eye. Nevertheless, he welcomed me warmly. Most students were like the others, cautious but they soon became used to me and the 'Golden Trio' soon became ' The golden foursome'. When they went to find the philosophers stone I was the one who distracted the dog. When Hermione returned without Harry or Ron I went pale white. I quickly ran through all the obstacles taking Ron's body and taking him to the hospital wing. I then went to Harry he was on the floor unconscious. That was an exciting year to say the least.

Chapter 2 

Second year I was in the hospital wing helping with Hermione when I heard about Harry and the Basalisk. He and Ginny Weasley, and Ron walked in to the hospital wing dirty, clothes torn and bloody. I had them in a bone crushing hug within minutes


	2. second and third year

Chapter 2 

Second year I was in the hospital wing helping with Hermione when I heard about Harry and the Basalisk. He and Ginny Weasley, and Ron walked in to the hospital wing dirty, clothes torn and bloody. I had them in a bone-crushing hug within minutes. When Harry told me about his adventure my jaw dropped and I felt guilty for not being there.

When I told him that he smiled and said ' I'm fine really Ariel you're my friend I wouldn't want to put you in danger anyways'. He told my about the sword of gryffindor and that was the part that caught my attention the most. Even though my parents were murdered when I was only three I was told about my family, but that comes in later.

Third year was at the time the scariest thing that had happened to me. First, on the train both Harry and I had to be revived, even though I knew how to make a patronous I just was not quick enough.

Then at the quiittadche game seeing Harry fall, this time though I was ready I held my hand up and bent the wind so that I could set Harry down slowly. Everyone looked at me in awe Dumbledore the only one not transfixed by my magic, put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear a kind 'well done'

The night professor Lupin attacked us I was determined to keep Harry safe. Therefore, when Snape blocked us from Lupin I stood in front of Harry. It happened so fast, first Sirius attacking then Harry running toward Sirius. I called to him to come back but he wouldn't listen.

I was torn from protecting Ron and Hermione, making sure they got to the hospital Wing safely with Snape. I decided to take them, but when I went back to get Harry he was lying on the lakeside. I exhaled a breath that I had been holding when I found that he was still breathing.

I was surprised by Hermione's time turner and I had to keep my hand over my mouth when Hermione punched Malfoy and when I did calm down I shook my head " nice" I whispered.

If I would have to guess I would say that I started to grow feelings for Harry. I didn't know yet, not yet.


	3. year 4

The tri wizard tournament at first I thought ' it's going to be an easy year' I would get meet new people, and watch tri wizard champions compete. In stead I ended up watching Harry compete.

I knew that he didn't put his name in the goblet just the look of pure shock on his face said it all. How Ron didn't see that I'll never know. Hermione and I tried to prepare Harry for the tasks. That's all we could do though.

The first and third tasks past, only one more task I routed Harry on along with all the other Gryffindor's. Hours passed and I waited I then a sharp pain go through my body. I bit my lip to not let a scream. Hermione was beside me " Ariel, Ariel what's wrong?"

I whispered out the words " Harry's being tortured." Panic was in her eyes before she could say anything I leapt out of my seat and ran to Dumbledore and the minister.

"Professor please help something's wrong, Harry's hurt I need to go help him."

The minister interrupted me " That is against the rules now go back to your seat." I glared at the minister and sent a pleading glance towards Dumbledore, but he shook his head no. I sighed but didn't return to my seat. I quietly made my way to a dark corner.

When I got to where Harry was, I expected to be inside the maze but instead I was in a graveyard. There were death eaters spread along the graveyard. I let out a quiet sob when I saw the body of Cedric Diggory.

I stood up as I saw Harry's and Voldmort's wands connect. The death eaters were to distracted to notice me. I couldn't believe it Voldamort was back and I wasn't there to stop it. When there wands finally broke off I quickly ran to Harry. " Grab my hand he yelled as he was reaching the cup."

" I'll keep him occupied don't worry." I smiled a small smile as I used the air to push the cup towards Harry.

I turned around to find Voldamort seething glaring at me with his snake like eyes.

" You" he hissed

" Surprised to see me."

" You escaped me once I won't let that happen."

" You couldn't kill me once what makes you think you can now." His eyes turned in to slits and he shot a curse at me and put my shield up.

" This will be a day for the history books the last living heir of the Gryffindor line and as we speak Harry is being taking care of." I hit the ground dodging a killing curse. Then quickly went back to the tournament.

I ran up to dumbledore " Where's Harry?" he had a saddened look in his eyes "With professor Moody why do you ask my dear."

" He's not safe." I ran back to the castle as fast as I could. I unlocked the door with a quick '_Bombarda'_ Moody had Harry up against the wall wand to his throat. He turned around shocked '_Stupefy'_ a red light shot out of my hand and Moody was on the floor within seconds.

I ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. He was still in shock and I could see the tears in his eyes. The teachers surrounded the imposter. I no longer saw the care free boy after that night. All I saw now was a boy with sadness in his eyes and despair. Harry was forever scared that night.

That night changed me as well now that Voldamort knew I was still alive he would do anything to kill me. I also came to my terms for Harry I loved him with all of my heart. I could never love him openly though that was forbidden so I decided to hide my feelings deep down inside.


	4. A spark of Happiness year 5

I could not believe the garbage they told about Harry and Dumbledore. I don't know how but it never got out that I was there. The dementors again tried to attack Harry. I hurried over to the Dursley's, when I got there the Harry's uncle Vernon was turning red in the face.

I hurried over to Harry " Is this another one of your freak friends."

A fireball erupted from my hand " I would be care who you call a _freak_, Harry might not be able to use magic on you but I can." Vernon backed off but he was still red in the face " Look what he did to my son." I looked over at Dudley, who was pale, his eyes vacant and drooling over a bucket.

"He saved you son." I said sternly. I went over to Dudley and put my hands in front of his face. A white glow lit my hands. After a few minutes, I backed away. Everyone was staring at me and then at Dudley who was beginning to get his color back.

" What h-h-appended." Dudley stuttered. His parents instantly crowded around him. An owl then appeared on the table saying that Harry was no longer welcome at Hogwarts. His eyes saddened at this " Justice." Vernon spit out. I sent a warning glare at him.

" I'll fix this I promise just give me a couple of hours." He nodded and I kept my promise, I arrived with the order a couple of hours later. We took him to grimmlund place. I saw the spark of happiness in Harry's eyes when he saw his godfather, I sighed and have a small smile.

Harry was not himself thought he would lash out and I knew something was wrong. Ron also told me once that Harry's were getting worse. After Mr. Weasley's attack, I offered to teach Harry occlumency but he said that he already had a teacher. I found out that the teacher was Snape and that he had stopped teaching Harry. I had so many problems I was starting to lose control of my feelings for Harry and the threat of Voldamort.

Umbridge was the worst though; her methods of teaching were horrendous. Plus her punishments were evil and inhumane. When I aw the words carved on Harry's hand I gasped. He just pulled down his sleeve, said 'It's my problem', and walked off. I thought things would get better when the DA started I was wrong.

Things just got worse and worse: Harry and Cho became a couple. My heat ached and it shattered but I stayed strong and told myself that if Harry was happy I was happy. Umbridge then discovered the DA and Dumbledore vanished leaving Umbridge in charge. I was then banished from Hogwarts grounds Umbridge's excuse was " I don't want the teachers and most of all the students being tainted by outside influences."

I asked the ancients to help me but knew to well they wouldn't. The day I received the message from the order about the ministry of magic I leapt up from the couch I was sitting on only to be held down by death eaters. Ten of them were scattered across my living room. I fought and won leaving the death eaters to the other guardians.

By the time I got to the ministry, Harry was on the floor screaming in agony. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his forehead. My hands began to glow blue as I gave energy to fight off Voldamort. Finally, black mist came out of Harry's body and Voldamort came an evil grin on his face. I stood up and stood in front of Harry's body.

" You will lose." He hissed looking over at Harry. He then looked directly at me.

" And you will die soon enough." The minister and some of his workers flooed in and stared in shock at Voldamort. Voldamort was gone leaving a trail of broken glass behind him. I backed away as photographers took pictures.

Things were back to, I can't say normal, but close enough. Harry stayed distant from everyone. One day I was looking for Harry. I sighed when I saw him beneath a tree in the pouring rain. Creating a shield around me, I walked in to the rain.

I kneeled in front of him, and made my shield bigger, shielding him from the rain. He must have noticed because he looked up, anger filled his eyes. " Why weren't you there, you could of saved him."

" Harry I—I" He stood up

"You could of got all of us out there safely." He yelled

" Harry I was being attacked by death eaters of my own." I said now standing up. Shock now filled his eyes and guilt. "I'm sorry it's all my fault I put everyone in danger." He whispered

" No Harry it's not your fault"

" Yes it is just because you're my guardian you're now targeted by Voldamort.

" No he could care less about guardians I should of told you a long time ago." I proceeded to tell him about my family lineage. " How did you escape?"

" I remember him slitting my parents necks along with my brother and sisters with a knife. I was so scared and angry that the fire burst out of me engulfing the whole house in flames. My family was killed a week before yours Harry."

He was speechless so I continued " Harry it was Sirius's time, and I think that he fulfilled his life's purpose. Do you know what I think it was?" He shook his head " It was to see his godson. To see you happy Harry. I know you miss him, we all do, but he would want you not to mourn him to be happy." He opened his mouth but I knew what he was going to say, " You don't have to carry that burden alone Harry, we all can help and regardless of you people are going to die.

I remember my father once saying Harry, that the cruel thing about life isn't that it ends so soon but that people wait to begin it. So live while you can Harry regardless if you are going to die at Voldmort's hand are not. Now come one the feast is about to be begin and I want to get something to eat before Ron eats the whole table." I shook my head " I don't honestly know where the boy puts it all." Harry grinned and I could see the spark of happiness again.


	5. The kiss year 6 part 1

Another year, Voldamort was on the rise, yet I couldn't help my feelings for Harry. I was at the feast the first day when Harry came in late with Snape. I later found out the whole tale. " That's a record.'

"What?'

" You managed to get yourself in trouble the first 5 minutes of school." I clapped "Congratulations."

" So what do you think about Malfoy."

" I don't know: it's possible. I know one thing though."

"What's that?'

" If those two don't stop" I pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were fighting " and notice that their meant for each other we're going to go deaf and those two will lose their voices." Harry burst out laughing.

"What's he laughing about." Asked Ron.

"You don't want know."

Since Lavender and Ron started, to date the group started to break off and Harry and I started to spend more time together. Months passed by and nothing much happened. One day some death eaters had attacked me. I escaped with a cut, deep and long, but just cut.

I was hoping that Harry wouldn't notice. Leave it to Harry to notice a bandage under a long sleeve shirt and a coat. We were outside lying under a tree near the lake. "What's that?" I looked around

"What?"

He gently lifted my arm, pulling my sleeve up revealing the bandage that covered half of my arm. He unwrapped the bandage and his eyes went wide when he saw the scratch.

"It was just some death eaters, that's all." He shook his head

"You should get the order to…."

" Harry it's a scratch besides I already put some spells on my house I'll be fine."

" Fine." I smiled Harry was stubborn but I was more stubborn. "Come on lets go." He suddenly said.

"Where?' He took out his wand and pointed " _Accio Firebolt" _Harry's broom suddenly was flying through the sky and landed right next to me. He hopped on to the broom.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way."

"Why?''

" Harry you want me to fly 50 feet in the air on a stick with straw on it going who knows how fast." I crossed my arms " No way"

" Come on please Ariel," He was begging and smiling, I can't say no when he smiles like that and the begging just makes it worse.

I sighed "Alright." I said climbing hesitantly on the broom " But if I fall and, or break any bones, it's all your fault. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. Soon enough we were in the air I of course had my eyes closed as tight as I could.

" Open your eyes Ariel don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." I slowly opened my eyes we were over the forbidden forest. I smiled and breathed in autumn air. We flew around until we landed at the tree again.

We laid back down under the tree. I had my head on his stomach and somehow we ended up asleep.

_I was in a garden and three figures approached from a maze. ' Hello Ariel' Sirius walked to me 'it's good to see you again' _

_I stared wide-eyed 'this is a dream' _

'_Indeed it is' said Sirius 'but that doesn't mean were not real' I looked at the other to figures a women and a man. The women had long red hair and green eyes, while the man had messy black hair and brown eyes. I gasped ' You Harry's parents' _

' _Yes we are' said Lilly potter _

' _Why are you here?' _

' _We are here to say thank you' said Sirius _

' _You protected my son when I could not' said James Potter _

' _We know what you feel about Harry' I could feel the heat rising in her cheeks._

' _I may feel those thing but it's forbidden and Harry thinks of me as a sister'_

' _We can take care of the ancients for you' said Lilly_

' _As for the way Harry thinks about you, we think differently' before I could think of anything else to say they walked off. Sirius called back though through the maze_

'_I would like at least one kid named after me. _

" Ariel, Ariel."

" What?"

" Dinner's going to start in ten minutes."

" Oh" I shook my head it was a dream 'I_t felt so real' _Harry turned around

" You coming?" I nodded _' I should at least take a chance'_ I ran ahead of him and stopped him "Thanks for taking me flying."

I stepped forward and put my arms around his neck and leaned in an electric current was sent through my body. I was shocked to find that he was kissing me back. When air was absolutely needed we pulled away. " I should take you flying more."

"mmmhh" his smile faded.

"I thought it was forbidden."

" Some people are working on that."

We walked in to the great hall with one minute to spare."

"Where have you to been." Asked Hermione

I just smiled at Harry and said "Flying."


	6. consquences and choices year 6 part 2

Harry and I always met in secret. I hadn't told him about my dream, and he didn't ask who was working on our problem. I can tell you that Romila Vane was on this. Though I can't blame the girl for liking Harry and she didn't know about us, but seriously a love potion how desperate can you get.

A few more months past and Harry was continuing with his lessons with Dumbledore. I don't know what they did up there but I know Harry was learning more about Voldamort.

I did however tell Dumbledore about my heritage he smiled the usual twinkle in his eye. " I believe this belongs to you." He took out the sword and gave it to me and said, " Take good care of it." Soon it was almost the end of the year. Harry had gone off with Dumbledore and I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book.

I heard a commotion, death eaters were everywhere. It was true Malfoy had led them to Hogwarts. I was searching for Harry I finally found him on the field hidden in a corner. I snuck up to him, but Dumbledore saw me and sent me flying back right next to Harry and I couldn't move.

I watched the horrific seen before me Malfoy and Snape. Snape that viper had fooled us all now I saw him hit Dumbledore with the killing curse. I was free to move but knew we would be killed if we did. So I held Harry back while he cried to 'let him go' I was also crying my silent tears and in pain trying to hold Harry back.

I finally turned Harry around " Harry there's still a battle going on that we need to win." We did win the battle but we lost some one. At Dumbledore's funeral, Harry held my hand. He then told me about the horuxes and how he was going to finish what Dumbledore had started.

Everyone wondered what had happened to the sword of gryffindor most including Harry thought that the death eaters had taken it, but I knew better. I visited the ancients later that day. They were in their white robes sitting at a stone table. " Welcome Ariel, please sit there are urgent matters to discuss.

I took a seat, stared, and looked around "It is come to are attention that you have broken a rule, one most sacred

"Have I."

" You know what we are talking about we are very displeased." I abruptly stood up

" You can't keep me away from him I'll find a way you know I will."

" Yes that is why we will not keep you away from him, but this comes at a cost, for one year we will keep you here, you are to watch him as he goes about his journey only when the final battle has come will you fight. Furthermore, when the battle is finished regardless of the outcome you will give up your duty as a guardian. You will still have your powers but never again will you grace these halls. Choose wisely guardian Ariel."

I knew my answer immediately "Fine I will agree to your terms, but give me one more day with him."

" Very well you are dismissed." I went to the borrow knowing he would be there for Bill and Fluer's wedding. I saw him setting up chairs when he saw me. "Harry can I talk to you." He nodded I told him about the ancients terms minus the part about me not being a guardian I would tell him at the final battle.

I got dressed a couple hours later I looked in the mirror my blond hair was curled perfectly and my dress matched my blue eyes. The wedding was beautiful and when the first slow song came on Harry walked up to me_ (a/n No polyjuice potion at the wedding in this story)_ .He held out his " Would you like to dance." I smiled

"Of course."

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I've figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one  
I leaned on his shoulder and we swayed to the music. I got a few glares from some of the girls sitting down at the table's I chuckled "What."

I sighed contently and buried my head deeper into his head "Nothing."

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you foreve  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The song ended and I was Happy, it was short lived though. A green light headed straight at Harry I knocked him down to the floor with as much force as I could. It zoomed past us into a table. Everyone started to fight and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were gone.


	7. year 7 the final battle

From then on, I was stuck in the ancient hall surrounded by nothing except a blank white room and hole in the middle. Where day in, and day out I watched Harry. To when they found the real locket to when Ron walked out of the tent to Godrics Hallow.

The ancients agreed that I would be allowed one more but only to give sword of gryffindor to Harry. That night I walked though the forest glowing like a light. Harry came to me. He drew his wand " It can't be." I held out the sword in my hand " Good luck Harry and remember I'm always right there with you." Even though it pained me, I kissed him and quickly whispered, " I love you." I saw Harry gripping the sword and saying the words, " I love you to."

I kept on watching and I saw when they were captured to when Hermione was tortured. I watched all of it helplessly. After everything, it was time for the final battle. The ancients wished me a " Good luck" and sent me back to earth.

They were all gathered in the room of requirement Ron, Hermione, and Harry pushed through the crowd. Harry saw me and smiled, he walked up to me and hugged me " I love you." He whispered to me so only I could hear.

"I love you to Harry with all of my heart."

"Where the bloody hell have you been." Yelled Ron

" We needed you ad you abandoned us." The same anger in her voice. I tried to speak but Harry stopped me " That's a long story what matters is that she is here now." We shared a secretive smile.

The battle was fierce light and dark fought viciously. Voldamort gave Harry a choice I knew what Harry was going to choose, and I was going to say goodbye when he did. No one noticed that Harry had disappeared the weasley's were grieving over Fred, Remus, and Tonks.

I ran to the edge of the field hoping I wasn't to late. "Ariel." I turned around there he was the savior of the world, the boy who lived, Harry.

" I know what you're going to do."

"You can't stop me."

"I'm not going to," I walked toward him " for you see Harry that was part of the ancient one's deal," I kissed him " that they wouldn't take me away from you," I kissed him and hugged him "you live, I live. You die, I die." I gave him one last kiss " Go fulfill your destiny Harry." I went back to the castle and waited for my death.

" Ariel where's Harry?" Hermione questioned me.

"He went to fulfill the prophecy."

"No." she whispered tears started to run down her cheeks. The great hall doors opened, Voldamort walked him a smile of victory on his face. Next to him, Hagrid carried Harry's body.

Screams were heard and walked up to me. I concluded that Harry was still alive. Voldamort eyed me " The day for the history books, it will say that I the dark lord defeated the 'boy who lived' and in the same day kill the last living heir of the gryffindor line."

Gasps were heard around the room. He raised his wand '_ Avada Kavadra' _just as I was about to raise a shield for myself a shield was already cast. I smiled to my self at the same time Neville killed the snake with the sword of gryffindor. Harry was up his wand pointed Voldamort. They fought ending with Harry being victorious. I smiled as Harry was crowded around, I would wait my turn. I was outside the circle waiting my turn when ten bright lights alerted me who had come.

" You have honored only one part of our deal Ariel it is time to honor the other part. Will you?" I looked over at Harry who was quickly making his way out of the crowd to my side. I put a hand out to stop him as he was at the edge of the crowd, and I nodded.

" Guardian Ariel you have served for seven years. Protecting your charge with your powers. Now we take the powers of the guardians," they lifted there hands and there palms started to glow " we break your bonds from us," The light started to get brighter " No longer will you be welcome in the hall of the ancients and guardians," The light was blinding " No longer will you be a guardian." With those final words, the light shot out and hit me and I was enveloped by darkness.

I woke up refreshed; I sat up and looked around. It was the hospital wing and on the edge of the bed was Harry. I smiled and reached my hand over and ran it through his hair "Harry" I whispered in his ear. Madam Pomfrey walked in at that time. She smiled at me "How long was I out."

" About a week, that boy," she pointed at Harry, who was still sleeping "has barley left your side. I've never seen someone give up so much for one person."

" It was defiantly worth it. So, Harry told you everything. " Madam Pomfrey gave me a small smile "He told us some things but I think kept a few things quiet," She walked to her office " call me if you need anything."

Harry was still asleep " Harry." I rolled my eyes and leaned planting a quick kiss on his lips. He finally opened his eyes " Good to see you awake." I said sarcastically.

I don't think he was listening as he proceeded to kiss me. I started to lean against my pillow. He deepened the kiss when we heard " I really didn't need to see that." We broke apart reluctantly and I glared at Ron. Harry sat back down in his chair.

" Hi Ron, Hi Hermione." Ron smirked.

" Glad to see you awake." Hermione was also smiling and I noticed they were holding hands. " Finally." I said pointing to their intertwined hands. They both turned scarlet.

" So tell me what's happened since I blacked out."

" Well, you started to fall, and Harry caught you." I smirked at him, Ron continued " Then they told us about the deal that you made so you could be with Harry."

Harry chuckled " You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces, including those two." He said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

" You really can't blame us, it was quite a shock." We kept talking for about a couple hours when they said they needed to go to bed.

"You should go to bed to Harry."

" I will, it's just I need to ask you question," he pulled out a velvet box and opened it up " Will you marry me?"

Is stared at the silver banded, diamond and ruby ring and smiled and said " Yes."


End file.
